The Perks of Being a Mermaid
by 13 Lucky Ducky 13
Summary: It's been a few weeks since they saved the mermaids and Zac's returned to normal. But the pod still hasn't returned. So Nixie, Lyla, and Sirena decide it's time to live as land people. Join the girls as they go through laughter, awkwards moments, pain, romances, and meeting some other mermaids with experience living on land. Rated T.
1. Chapter One: Life without a Pod

_**IMPORTANT A/N: Before anyone else reads this and asks if I've seen the next thirteen episodes, I haven't. This is all just from the creative (and dark) place I call my mind. I might as well list the OCs so that you'll understand why I put them in there. They include:**_

_**Waverly — the sister of Nixie, that I created.  
Devon — Waverly's love interest.  
Trenton — Sirena's love interest (I replaced David, don't get me wrong, I liked him but I wanted more OCs).**_

_**That is all for the author's note. I may be tempted to repost this author's note on the second chapter too, just in case... but we'll see how it goes. I always found author's notes kind of boring when it comes to stories, so I don't usually like to put them in there, except to reply to reviews. :) Happy reading!**_

* * *

Chapter One: Life without a Pod

"I don't understand," Sirena said with exasperation.

Nixie stared longingly out the hole of the Mako cave entrance. "They should've come back by now."

"Face the facts girls, we're never getting the pod back," Lyla said.

"NO! Don't talk like that!" Waverly hissed. It wasn't fair. They saved their kind and got rid of Zac's stupid merman powers. It's time for the pod to return home now. "They'll come home."

"Well then why aren't they back yet?" Sirena cried. "I miss Aquata!"

"It's okay Sirena," Nixie comforted, "We'll be reunited with them soon. You'll get to see your sister and so will Waverly and I."

The moon was full and the girls were thankful that they didn't have to babysit Zac this time. They could just relax and wait for the pod to come home. Nixie was all cozied up and drifting off into a sleep. The next to fall asleep was Waverly, followed by Lyla. Sirena looked up at the full moon once more, "Please. Please bring Aquata home." Her heavy eyes fell shut as she too drifted into a peaceful slumber.

—

When Nixie woke up, it was still dark and from what she could tell, it was about to be sunrise. So she swam out of the Moon Pool to go watch the sunrise on her land legs. It was marvelous.

Nixie sat a few feet away from the water on the sand.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Zac's friend, Cam, said breaking the silence of the beauty.

"Yes very." Nixie agreed.

"Just like you." Cam muttered.

"What? Did you say something?"

"Huh? No, I um, nope." Cam stuttered.

Nixie turned her head to watch the sunrise again, a little smile planted on her face because she had heard every word he had spoken. No guy has every said anything like that to her; hell no guy had ever seen her before.

Turning her attention towards Cam again, Nixie asked, "So… want to go walk for a little bit?"

"I'd like that," he smiled, looking down.

Nixie got up and stretched. When she noticed he wasn't getting up too, she stuck her hand out for him to grab. But when he took it, she lost her balance and fell on top of him.

Stuttering herself, Nixie makes up an excuse to leave after that embarrassing fiasco. Just before she disappears from sight, Cam calls out: "What about that walk?"

"Some other time!" She called over shoulder. She didn't waste any time. He already knew she was a mermaid, so she dove right in the water and went back to the Moon Pool.

—

Sirena was crying by herself on Rita's front porch. First the pod left and now Nixie left. Who knows where she went!

"I will find you Aquata. I promise," Sirena said softly to herself.

"Are you okay?" A runner who just happened to notice the pretty blonde crying had stopped to make sure everything was alright.

"Yeah, I just miss my sister is all."

"Did she leave for college or something?"

"Yeah," Sirena agreed not knowing what a college was.

"Well I'm sure she'll visit."

"I'm beginning to think she's forgotten all about me."

"She'll always be your sister and no one can forget family. No matter how hard you try, trust me."

Sirena didn't notice the stranger was sitting next to her until now. He was definitely cute for a land boy; blond hair, blue eyes, toned muscles… need she go on?

"I'm Sirena, by the way. I've been visiting my Aunt Rita here." She introduces herself.

"Trenton… who's your aunt?"

"Um, she's probably your principal if you go to Suncoast High. Principal Santos." Sirena supplies.

"Yikes. Is she as mean of an aunt as she is a principal?"

"No, she's quite nice actually. She gets me and my cousins," Sirena defends.

"Whoa, chill there. I was just wondering. Well, I best be going now. I'm in training." Trenton says.

"Training for what?"

"For a triathlon," he answers.

Sirena nods her head, but has no idea what a triathlon-thingy is.

"See you around?" Sirena asks. Trenton nods his own head and Sirena rushes inside Rita's home.

—

Lyla was sitting in the Ocean Café waiting for her lobster to be cooked. Yum, her favourite kind breakfast. Seafood.

Zac was sitting one table able watching her devour the lobster all by herself. He was sure glad his fish-eating days were over. Lyla didn't seem to notice him at all until she was half way finished eating her meal.

She stood up and walked over to Zac's table. Zac tried to pretend he hadn't seen her, but it was pretty obvious.

"Zac! Hi!" Lyla exclaimed. Since losing his merman-powers, Zac had locked himself up and she hasn't seen him.

"Hello, Lyla." He tried to be civil, but she broke his heart. She deceived him, lied to him.

"Zac, I just wanted to apologise again for keeping my mermaid secret a secret even when I knew you were one too. I'm also sorry for taking away your powers." But it was too late, Zac had already up and left.

"Look, I'm not here as his friend," Cam started, "But give him time. He'll come around."

"Thanks for the advice." Lyla smiled a little.

"Advice for advice?" Cam questioned.

"Eh, sure. Why not? What do you need help with?"

Cam smirked and whispered in her ear just as Nixie walked into the café herself. Noticing the two and how close their proximity was, seeing them laugh at a joke, Nixie stormed out. She had only just figured out she liked Cam and now Lyla was going to get him. It was too late.

—

Waverly was walking along the beach at noon time, pick up shells that were far away from the water. She was so intent in finding shells, she didn't have time to notice that a runner was headed her way and not stopping.

Devon was trying to clear his head. He was homesick already and he hasn't even been here more than a month. He missed his mother and his father… and he even missed his annoying little brother. Foreign exchange would be harder than it seemed when he first signed up.

CRASH!

The two fell. Waverly flat on her bottom and Devon right on top of her.

"I am so sorry!" Devon's French accent usually had the girls swooning, but this girl looked as if she couldn't care less.

"My shell!" She cried as she tried to fix the half broken object. "That took me ages to find! Do you know how hard it is to find a shark eye shell on the sand? They're really only found in water!"

"Relax, it's just a shell."

"Maybe to you," she shot back. "Why don't you just watch where you're going next time! What do you have a shell for a brain? Don't just stare at me! Watch where you're going next time!" Waverly glared.

Then to make matters worse, it started raining. Raining! As if she didn't have enough problems now she'd have to swim away.

Glaring one last time at the boy, Waverly dove into the water and swam as quick as she could to Rita's.

Devon shook his head. Must be one of those crazy Australian chicks his buddy had warned him about.


	2. Chapter Two: Uh Oh

Chapter Two: Uh Oh

Nixie was shedding tears. She was hurt. She confided in Lyla about her crush on the land boy and now… now she's stealing him away.

Waverly swam in the entrance. "What's wrong with you, Nix?"

"Nothing, just uh, Lyla hurt my feelings." Nixie knew Waverly wouldn't understand if she knew of her crush on the land boy. Waverly hated land people with all her might.

"Well that's nothing new."

"I, um, I'm going to visit Rita, would you like to come?" Nixie asked already knowing the answer.

"No."

"Okay, then. See you later, sister."

Waverly stayed and enjoyed herself. Getting relaxed was actually fun.

"Oof."

Waverly's eyes opened wide. It was a male voice and was coming from inside the cave. Their footsteps were drawing nearer and nearer.

She went invisible and stayed to see who would dare enter this cave. It was that runner. The one on the beach with the funny land accent.

Without hesitating, Waverly stopped the invisibility and quickly left through the entrance. She hoped the stupid land boy didn't see anything, especially her tail.

—

Lyla was still smirking at the plan she helped set up with Cam for Nixie. Today was the 13th and the surprise was all set and ready to be done.

All that was left was convincing Evie. Rita had leant her the money when she found out it was for a good cause.

"Please!" Lyla begged.

"Why should I help you? You know Zac broke up with me for you, right?" Evie glowered.

"If he did, it's news to me. We're not even on speaking terms right now. Please, don't do this for me. Do it for Cam."

"Okay I'll allow it, for Cam." Evie agreed.

—

When it was time for Nixie to make her appearance, Sirena was deemed the fetcher.

It wasn't too hard, Nixie's favourite spot on land was the docks that looked right out into the ocean.

Nixie was still upset that Lyla would betray her like that. And Sirena noticed how red and puffy her friend's eyes were.

"Nixie?" Sirena asked worried.

"Lyla betrayed me. She knew I liked Cam and yet she let him flirt with her! Why would she hurt me like that?"

"Betray you? No, no, no! You've got it all wrong, Nixie!" Sirena tried to help without blowing the surprise.

"This birthday is almost as bad as last year's. Remember that one? We lost the pod all because of Zac and that stupid trident."

"Nixie just come back to the café with me. I promise everything will work itself out once you see why they were talking. Come on, Nix. It's not everyday that you turn sixteen, is it?" Sirena held her hand out.

Nixie debated on taking it and then decided. "No you're right. It's not everyday I turn sixteen."

When they reached the top of the hill, something happened. Nixie slipped and fell back down and her leg bent the wrong way, her knee made a sickening crack. She screamed in pain. Why would anyone wants legs if this could happen?

Sirena ran back down and tried to help Nixie walk, but even she could tell something was wrong. A white bone stuck out and it was very bloody, Nixie advised her to go get help.

Sirena pushed herself as fast as she could until she got to the café.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled.

"It's just me." Sirena breathed out.

"Where's Nixie? You were supposed to get Nixie!" Lyla was angry.

"Nixie's knee. I think it's broken or something. The bone is sticking out. We need to call an ambulance, she can't move." Sirena explained it the best she could.

"Cam call an ambulance, Nixie's hurt." Lyla ordered. Sirena, Lyla, and Cam all rushed out to see her.

Cam called for the ambulance who were on their way. Nixie wasn't doing so great. She was crying and moaning about the pain, a pool of blood surrounded her swollen knee.

Cam knew the safest bet to her getting in the ambulance faster was to carry her so he placed one hand under her butt and the other under her back and lifted her up with ease. Carrying her bridal style up the hill wasn't as difficult of a challenge as he thought it would be.

Nixie was mumbling all sort of insanities, but the one thing Cam heard clear-as-day was: "Cam you're my hero."

That melted his heart. She had him wrapped around her tiny little finger and she didn't even know it.

When they made it to the top, the ambulance had just arrived taking her with them.

Cam, Lyla, and Sirena all ran there.

"We're here to see our sister," Lyla said to the receptionist. "She had a broken knee."

"Are you really family?" She asks eying all three of them.

"We are," Sirena pointed to herself and Lyla. "Please. She has no one else, we need to make sure she's okay and call our aunt."

"And your aunt's name is…?"

"Rita Santos."

"Oh yeah, she the principal at Suncoast High. My nephew goes there. Let me just check on your sister for you," the receptionist tells them. She makes a few types on her keyboard and then a phone call. "Nixie Santos please… uh huh… uh huh… oh… okay, well is it okay if I send her sisters to speak with her before? Thank you, goodbye… Girls, you can go right in, they're prepping her for surgery."

"Thank you," Sirena told the lady.

Cam sat waiting for the girls to return.

Meanwhile, in Nixie's room, Sirena rushed over to hug her friend. "Oh Nixie, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for you fall. It was supposed to be a surprise."

"Sirena, Sirena, slow down. What was supposed to be a surprise?" Nixie's eyes were shut, but she could speak and hear just find. She just felt sleepy.

"Your birthday party. That's why Lyla was talking with Cam." Sirena explained.

"Sirena," Lyla whined. "You ruined the surprise."

"Wait, so you weren't flirting with Cam?" Nixie asked, fighting to keep her eyes open now.

"No! Ew. You like him, I like Zac. Why would I flirt with Cam if I like Zac?" Lyla questioned.

"I don't know. I guess I just jumped to conclusions when I saw him whispering in your ear."

"About your party. He was the one who came up with the idea." Lyla explained.

"Ladies, it's time for Nixie to go into surgery. You'll be able to see her once the anesthesia wears off."

"Anesthesia?" Lyla asked. "What's that?"

"It puts her to sleep so that she won't feel a thing when we operate." The nurse tells them.

—

When Nixie woke up, everything was groggy. The whole world was groggy.

One of the nurses came over and explained, "While you were under, we put three pins in the bones and managed to put the cast on. You'll be released in a little while, we just need to get ahold of your aunt. What's her number?"

"539… um, 1098." Nixie remembered.

"539-1098? Is that correct?"

Nixie nodded and then groaned. Her knee hurt a lot.

Rita got there just twenty minutes after the release papers were ready to be signed. The doctor gave Nixie a pair of crutches to use while her knee healed.

"This is an ugly looking cast. Will I still be able to swim?" She asked Rita.

"Unfortunately no. I, too, had a cast once and I almost drowned when I was in mermaid form. So you'll have to bunk with me while we wait for it to heal." Rita said.

"This blows," Nixie huffed. "I love to swim."


End file.
